


It always starts small

by Ripley2win



Series: Crossroads (where NCIS meets Supernatural) [1]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Mini-Drabble Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby couldn't stay asleep.  She tossed and turned so often the spider tattoo on her neck looked like a tide coming in and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It always starts small

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to my other NCIS/Supernatural story "What is meant to be will be."

It always starts small

I don't own Supernatural, NCIS nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

Abby couldn't stay asleep. She tossed and turned so often the spider tattoo on her neck looked like a tide coming in and out. The darkened screen of her computer beckoned her. She gave up on the idea of sleep and turned her computer on to surf the Net for a while.

There was something new was at one of her favorite Supernatural book sites. Under the fan fiction tab someone had posted a mini-drabble generator that created stories of only 50 words.

Here are the words Abby chose.

enter 5 nouns: baseballs, wings, flower, thrill, cucumber  
enter 6 verbs: entered, unbuttoned, peeked, licked, gazed, gasped  
enter 5 adverbs: slowly, hesitantly, proudly, frantically, enthusiastically  
enter 1 location: garden  
enter 1 color: black  
favorite fruit: kiwi  
enter a favorite phrase: Once is never enough.  
enter a Supernatural character name: Castiel  
enter your name: _itch Extraordinaire  
enter your nickname: _itchy  
random generator will pick one: anally or orally

_In the garden, Castiel gazed at_itch Extraordinaire.  
She peeked frantically at his cucumber and two baseballs and gasped.   
He entered _itchy hesitantly, then enthusiastically unbuttoned her black flower.   
She licked his wings and kiwi giving him orally the thrill of his life.  
"Once is never enough," she proudly said._

Abby enjoyed the result, posted the story and returned to her bed. Late the next day, Abby checked the fan fic site for comments on her story.

ElfLord posted the following comment at noon the next day.   
"Unbuttoned her black flower. WTF"

DirtydingusMagee(1970) posted the following comment at 1pm.  
"Lucky Castiel."

God posted the following comment at 1:10pm.  
"Get back to work."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a companion story to this story named "If you can't be a wave, be a ripple."


End file.
